Junjou Romantica: UsagiSan x Misaki
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Usagi-San has been depressed as he thinks that his lover, Misaki is once again avoiding him every chance he gets... Misaki has been avoiding Usagi-San for what he thinks is a good reason... what will happen? UsagiXMisaki Yaoi with Smex!


Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi)

Usagi-San sighed lying on his couch with a cigarette in his hand. He was waiting for Misaki to return home, but it always seems that he never wants to be there, as usual. Akihiko was thinking about it and came up with two possibilities of why the one he loves is never around. It's either Misaki is too busy for Usagi-San…or…he's avoiding him…again. It has been months that neither two had hung out together.

Akihiko's thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening.

"Usagi-San I'm home" Misaki said walking further.

In the living room where Usagi-San was, the 28 yr old sighed slightly and whispered the younger one's name sadly and sat up.

As Misaki got into the living room and looked around slightly and looked to Akihiko

"Usagi-San do you know where my jacket is?" Misaki asked and Akihiko looked at him and pointed to a chair with the navy blue jacket was

"Over there, why?" Usagi-San said and Misaki grabbed the jacket and put it on

"I'm going to Senpai's house, I just came here to put my school work up" Misaki said and was about to leave the room when Akihiko grabbed Misaki's wrist and pinned him down to the couch. Misaki blushed

"U-Usagi-San…?" Misaki asked but the other didn't reply but leaned down and kissed Misaki passionately. Misaki was about to give in but he...he just couldn't.

'N-no I have to stop this' Misaki told himself and pushed Usagi-San off of him and panted slightly and got up. Misaki looked down to avoid looking at Akihiko's expression

"…stop, I-I have to go" Misaki said starting to leave the room

"…" Usagi-San said nothing, just sitting up and watching the other leave…again. As he couldn't see Misaki in the room anymore, Usagi-San sighed sadly.

But around the corner was Misaki, who heard the other's sad sigh and put his hand on the front door and sighed, looking down.

"I-I'm sorry" Misaki said quietly and left. Misaki was walking down the sidewalk, thinking of him and Usagi-San

'I-I can't be with him….I-I'll only be a burden to him, only make trouble for him…if anyone found out about u—' Misaki's thought got cut off as he ran into someone

"O-Oh…sorry" Misaki said and looked up to see his Senpai

"S-Senpai"

"Oh Misaki, I was about to come get you, you ok?"

"H-hai"

"Sure?"

"Hai"

"You seem down, you sure you still want to go to my house?"

"Hai" 'but not really, I-I just can't go back to Usagi-San's house just yet'

The two left to Sumi's house

Back at the house, Usagi-San was laying down on the couch still, looking to the ceiling sadly

'He really is…ignoring me…but why? Did I do something? Why?' Usagi san asked himself. It was really confusing to him because him, because he hadn't done anything; not even writing his boy love books. So there was no reason for Misaki to avoid him right? But he is, so why?

Usagi-San took a long drag of his cigarette before burning it out and the fell asleep. He was worrying about Misaki so much he wasn't getting much sleep.

Hours have passed, when Misaki returned home, he started walking to the living room

"Usagi-San I'm ho—" Misaki started walking into the room and saw Akihiko asleep on the couch. Misaki glared and walked a little closer

"You're pretending to sleep again aren't you?" Misaki asked and noticed Akihiko was not responding

"Hmm" Misaki said walking to the chair and took off his jacket "he must really be asleep" Misaki whispered

"…M-Misaki…" Akihiko murmured and Misaki glared

"You were pretending to—" Misaki said and looked to Usagi-San and noticed he was still asleep

"M-Misaki…wh-why are you…avoiding…me?" Akihiko said in a sad voice

"…" Misaki smiled sadly and gently rubbed Usagi-San's cheek and kissed him on the forehead. But before he left for the room, Misaki wrapped a blanket around Akihiko. Misaki got ready for bed and lays on the bed and sighed looking up

"I'm doing the right thing right? I-If the media finds out that he's with another man, his career will be over. I-I have to do this" Misaki said in a very soft whisper as a tear rolled down his face and soon fell asleep.

The next day after breakfast, Misaki looked to Usagi-San

"Usagi-San?"

"Hmm?" Akihiko asked

"I-I'm deciding I should move out" Misaki said and Usagi-San's eyes widened

"Wh-what?"

"I-I think it's for the best" Misaki said not being able to look to Akihiko's expression. Akihiko pinned Misaki to the wall

"B-but why? Why are you avoiding me?" Akihiko asked and Misaki looked to the side and Akihiko took Misaki's Cheek's in his hands and gently turned his head to look at his.

"What did I do? Is living with me that bad?" Akihiko asked in a sad tone and Misaki instantly had tears form

"U-Usagi-San…don't make this harder" Misaki mumbled

"Harder? You're the one who's avoiding me, we don't even eat breakfast together much anymore" Usagi-San said

"U-Usagi-San"

"What did I do? To make you hate me?" Akihiko said

"N-nothing, and I don't hate you" Misaki said with tears falling

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Usagi-San half yelled

"Because!" Misaki said in the same tone as Akihiko. Akihiko's grip on Misaki's wrist tightened

"elaborate on that"

Misaki sighed and looked to the side

"I-It's because…of your career" Misaki said and Akihiko looked at him shocked

"You mean writing the Boy Love books? I haven't done any in a while, and I would stop if it means we can stay—" Usagi san said and Misaki shook his head

"N-no it's not that…" Misaki said

"Then what about my career?"

"If the media finds out you love me, another man, your career will be over" Misaki said and looked to Usagi-San with a sad look "I-I can't do that to you"

"…so that's why…?" Akihiko asked

"H-hai" Misaki said and Usagi san started laughing and Misaki looked at him with a confused look

"Wh-what is it?" Misaki asked 'How can you laugh at me like that!'

"S-sorry, it's just you are so cute" Usagi-San said and Misaki blushed confused

"I told you over and over, you won't ever be a burden unless you leave me" Usagi-San said

"B-but the media…"

"No, if the media finds out, who cares. I would give up everything, just to be with you" Usagi-San said and Misaki blushed deeply

"U-Usagi-San" Misaki said as Usagi-San leaned in closer

"I also told you not to think about my needs, just yours" Usagi-San said "I love you" he finished and kissed Misaki passionately. Misaki almost instantly gave in and started kissing back, pulling Akihiko closer to him. Usagi-San smirked and picked Misaki up and walked to the bedroom and placed Misaki on the bed. Misaki blushed as he noticed Usagi-San over him.

"Misaki, I love you" Usagi-San said and put his hand up his shirt. Misaki gasped feeling himself get hard already. Usagi-San chuckled as Misaki's face reddened and gently kissed him

"You are so cute" Akihiko said and took of the other's shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room. Misaki started moaning as he felt his lover start to kiss his neck and suck on it.

"U-Usagi-San…" Misaki moaned out. Akihiko smirked and chuckled

"So cute…" he said and began licking and kissing down the other's chest, making shivers go up and down Misaki's spine. Misaki arched his back slightly as Usagi-San kissed his nipple and sucked on it, twirling it around with his tongue. Misaki gave out a slight moan, and Usagi san smiled loving hearing his lover moan. Akihiko then brought a hand to the other nipple and gently squeezed it and Misaki arched his back more. Usagi-San then stopped and Misaki un-arched his back and whimpered in protest.

Usagi-San grinned and gently rubbed his hands up and down the other's chest and got to his stomach. Usagi-San smiled and kissed around Misaki's naval and Misaki shivered in pleasure. As Usagi-San got towards Misaki's pants, he gently undid them with his teeth as his hands were busy elsewhere. Misaki moaned deeply feeling his pants and boxers come off. Usagi-San gently grabbed the other's eraction and looked to Misaki's blushed face and noticed him panting

"How can you be this hard already?" Usagi-San teased and Misaki growled in slight embarrassment

"Sh-shut up" Misaki mumbled and his lover laughed and started stroking the member. Misaki arched his back moaning deeply. As Akihiko felt the other thrust up into his touch he stopped. Misaki growled

"Wh-why did you stop!"

"Well…" Usagi-San said with a smirk "if you want me to continue you have to beg for me"

"Wh-what!"

"Yep that's the deal" Akihiko said and Misaki sighed and looked at him with a glare

"Y-you're so mean"

"Well?"

"F-fine…" Misaki said and grumbled

"What was that?"

"Pleasecanyoutakeme?"

"Again? Couldn't even understand a word that came out of your mouth" Usagi-San said grinning, having fun teasing and making Misaki do things he normally wouldn't ever do

"Pl-please…"

"Please what?"

"damn you!" Misaki yelled "Pl-please take me!"

"Heh, that's better" Usagi-San said and gently licked Misaki's member, making the younger one blush and moan deeply.

"U-Usagi-San m-more, pl-please" Misaki begged and Usagi-San looked at him shocked

"I didn't even ask you to beg that time" he said grinning

"Sh-shut up" Misaki said "please?"

"Fine" Akihiko said and gently kissed Misaki before taking his whole member into his mouth sucking on it gently, making the other gasp and moan loudly

"Ah…Us-ahhh-gi-S-S-ahhh-n" Misaki moaned out sending shivers up and down Usagi-San's spine. What Usagi-San loved more that Misaki moaning, was Misaki moaning out his name.

After about a few minutes of sucking on the member and hearing his lover moan, Usagi-San stopped and let go of the member; he felt that Misaki was close to his climax because of the pre-cum.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Misaki asked and Usagi-San smirked and wiped up some of Misaki's pre-cum and licked some of it as the rest were smeared around three of his fingers. He placed a finger at Misaki's entrance

"I-I know, you're going to say It'll hurt, I-I already know, j-just do it already!" Misaki said and Usagi-San chuckled and pushed his first finger in Misaki's entrance. Misaki blushed and moaned out in pain and slight pleasure. Usagi-San started thrusting his finger in and out and then added the second and soon after that the third. Misaki started shivering and moaning in pleasure as he felt Usagi-San stretching out his entrance.

"U-Usagi-San, m-more" Misaki said and Usagi-San nodded smiling grabbing a bottle of lube and taking his fingers out of Misaki.

Misaki watched Usagi-San take off his pants and boxers exposing a very hard eraction. Misaki blushed looking at it and Akihiko noticed it

"So what are you looking at?" Usagi-San asked and Misaki blushed deepened in color

"I-I wasn't…..uh…" Misaki said and Usagi-San laughed and kissed him on the forehead

"You really are adorable, especially when you get like that" Usagi-San said and kissed him again

"…Shut up and hurry up. I-I need you"

"Heh heh, fine" Usagi-San said and began rubbing lube around his member and positioned it in front of Misaki's entrance and began slowly entering.

"Ahhhh!" Misaki yelled out in pain and pleasure. As he was fully in, Akihiko stopped moving

"Tell me when I could start moving" Usagi-San said and Misaki nodded

A minute later, Misaki told Akihiko he could move and he did, but slowly. As Akihiko slowly started thrusting in and out, Misaki started moaning slightly. As the time grew, Misaki groaned

"F-faster! H-Harder!"Misaki moaned out and Usagi-San couldn't help but obey and went faster and harder as his lover wished. With one more thrust, Akihiko hit the spot that makes anyone scream

"AHH! USAGI-SAN!" Misaki yelled and Usagi-San smirked and kept thrusting in and out, hitting that same spot every time.

As minutes later, Misaki blushed from heat as he felt his climax coming

"U-Usagi-San, g-gonna c-cum!"

"M-me too" Usagi-San said and thrust in once more before kissing Misaki again. And during the kiss, at the same time the two came at the same time, moaning into each other's mouths.

Before breaking the kiss, Usagi-San got out of Misaki and laid right next to him, the two looking at each other.

The two were panting hard. Akihiko placed his hand on Misaki's cheek and rubbed it slightly

"Misaki, don't leave me" Akihiko said and Misaki smiled

"There's now no reason to, because you took them away" Misaki said "I was only going to do it for you, even if I would be hurt in the process" Misaki said in a slight sad and tired voice

"M-Misaki" Usagi-San said looking at Misaki who was incredibly tired

"I love you" Misaki said before falling to a deep sleep and Akihiko smiled

"I love you too, you silly kid" Usagi-San said and pulled Misaki to his chest before falling to sleep as well.


End file.
